


Is It Keith?

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Lance & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Protectiveness, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance has a crush on someone. But who is it?Oneshot/drabble





	Is It Keith?

Lance was talking about his crush. With Shiro of all people, actually. 

"...um, it's actually a boy," he said. 

Shiro himself blinked, and then shrugged. He wasn't homophobic. "That's fine, love is love." He paused though. There was something he had to ask. Even though he was hoping he already knew the answer. "Do...I know them?"

_is it Keith is it Keith is it Keith is it Keith is it Keith is it Keith is it Kei_

"It's Keith."

"HOT DAMN"

Sadly he wasn't too good at faking surprise. But still. 


End file.
